Bloons Tower Defense 10
Bloons Tower Defense 10 is yet again, another franchise of the Bloons Tower Defense series. and oh boy, Ninja Kiwi made it great. Towers You can find links to all of the Monkeys when you click the name. Bloons There are a few things you should know about this table: - If it says (_ per Bloon) like on Purple (3 per Rainbow), that means that 3 Purples come out of a Rainbow. - The second table is properties. Three are from Bloons Tower Defense 6 and there are 2 others. Heroes Maps Easy * Mississippi * Monkey City * Triple Circle * Nuclear Station * Farmer's Field * Humid Logs * Polygons Intermediate * Arctic Ice * Double Fjord * Two Pharaohs * Palm Archipelago * Sunny Country Advanced * Puddles * Shipwreck * Under Rails * Work in Progress Expert * #Ouch * Dark Castle * 10th Avenue Difficulties and Submodes (All difficulties come with a Sandbox mode after you defeat the Standard mode.) Easy - Towers cost 10% less, Bloons move slower, you have 200 lives, and you must defeat Round 40. / Primal Only - You can only use Primal towers and upgrades. / Deflation - You start with $25000 but you can't earn anymore. Benjamin, Banana Farm, etc. are disabled. Medium - Towers and Bloons are at standard cost and speed, you have 150 lives, and you must beat Round 60. / Fate Boost - You can only use Fatal and Booster towers and upgrades. / Reverse - The entrance and exit swap places. Nothing else. / Apopalypse - Bloon rounds continue without pauses. You still earn the money normally earned at the end of each round. Hard - Towers cost 10% more, Bloons move slightly faster, you have 100 lives, and you must defeat Round 80. / Advanced Only - You can only use Advanced towers and upgrades. / Double HP MOABs - MOAB-Class Bloons have double their normal HP. / Half Cash - You earn half the cash from all income and funding during the game. / Impoppable '''- Towers cost 20% more, Bloons move significantly faster, you only have 1 life, and you must defeat round 100. / '''C.H.I.M.P.S. - Set in Hard mode but you can't use C'ontinues, you only have 1 '''H'eart, no 'I'ncome (Benjamin, Banana Farm, etc.), 'M'onkey Research, 'P'owers, or 'S'elling towers and heroes. Crates In Bloons Tower Defense 10, a new feature was implemented called crate. You can open crates to get Monkey Money and a guaranteed Token for Research (see Monkey Research below). You are not guaranteed to get Tokens in Wooden Crates but it is possible. In Millenia Crates, you are guaranteed at least 2351 Monkey Money and only 2 Tokens. You can get crates by ranking up or via offers in the Monkey Shop. These are the following crates you can unlock and their guaranteed rewards: * Wooden Crate (30-75 Monkey Money) * Stone Crate (76-150 Monkey Money, 1 Token) * Silver Crate (151-250 Monkey Money, 1 Token) * Golden Crate (251-400 Monkey Money, 1 Token) * Rubber Crate (200-500 Monkey Money, 1 Token) - Unlocked by popping a total of 50,000 layers. Available every 24 hours. * Fiery Crate (401-650 Monkey Money, 1 Token) * Arcane Crate (651-850 Monkey Money, 1 Token) * Modern Crate (851-1000 Monkey Money, 1 Token) * Futuristic Crate (1001-1650 Monkey Money, 1 Token) * Far Futuristic Crate (1651-2350 Monkey Money, 1 Token) * Millenia Crate (2351-3000 Monkey Money, 2 Tokens) Monkey Research Research can be unlocked at Rank 20. Each tower has its own research tree and there are five other trees you can research: Starting Lives and Cash, Funds, MOAB Sabotage, Decrease in Immunities, and Anti-Bloon Perks. Research is a similar idea to Monkey Knowledge in BTD6 that features trees that with enough of a certain item, you can purchase to weigh the game in your favor. To research, you need to get Tokens which can be earned through leveling up ranks. For every rank you go from 30 and up, you earn one. You can also purchase Tokens in the Monkey Shop, costing 500 Monkey Money each. Monkey Shop In the Monkey Shop, you can purchase limited time offers for real money or Research Tokens and other features for 750 Monkey Money per token. Annual Limited Time Offers These offers come yearly. '''New Years' Offer - 200 Monkey Money, 2 Silver Crates (December 28-January 1) Martin Luther King's Offer - 500 Monkey Money, 1 Fiery Crate (January 14-23) Valentines' Day Offer '''- 250 Monkey Money, 1 Rubber Crate (February 3-14) '''St. Patrick's Offer - 350 Monkey Money, 3 Tokens, 1 Silver Crate (March 7-19) April Un-Fools Offer '''- 400 Monkey Money, 1 Token, EXCLUSIVE Bunny Army, 1 Wooden Crate (March 27-April 2) '''Memorial Offer - 200 Monkey Money, 1 Token, 1 Arcane Crate (May 19-26) Independence Offer - 300 Monkey Money, 2 Tokens, 2 Rubber Crates (July 1-4) Halloween Offer - 500 Monkey Money, 3 Tokens, 1 Fiery Crate (October 21-31) Thanksgiving Offer - 450 Monkey Money, 2 Golden Crates (November 18-25) Christmas Offer - 750 Monkey Money, 1 Modern Crate (December 22-25) Multiplayer Editions Bloons Tower Defense 10 introduces a new multiplayer system. You can choose the difficulty, map, gamemode, conditions, submode, and hero. You can also invite friends and choose the size of your group. Gamemodes are split in two groups; duel and survival. In duel modes, players face head-to-head to each other. It costs nothing to begin a duel but the winner can earn a size of Monkey Money depending on the rules or even a crate. In survival, groups of players bond together to see how long they can last. The maximum size of a group is 6 players and the host decides the rules. Missions This section of the article is incomplete. Please consider commenting to show me what I should add. You can play many different missions of the game with special conditions and maps to complete. You can earn rewards for completing these. Achievements (w.i.p.) As of now, you don't get rewards, these are just badges to show off on the website, your Ninja Kiwi account, or Game Center. Graduate - Win the tutorial match. Heroic '''- Place your first hero in a non-tutorial game. '''Victory - Win your first non-tutorial game. Great Cooperation - Win your first multiplayer non-duel game. Best Team Ever - Win a non-duel game with an invited friend. Lucky Randomizer - Win 5 multiplayer non-duel games. I Know the World - Win 25 multiplayer non-duel games. Fluke! - Win your first duel game. Better than You - Win a duel game against an invited friend. Strategies - Win 5 duels. Commander - Win 25 duels. Full Collection - Own all towers in the game. First Blimp Rip - Defeat your first MOAB. Beat the BFB '''- Defeat your first BFB. '''Zeppelin Rip No. 1 - Defeat your first ZOMG. Proven Unstealthy '''- Defeat the NINJA on the NINJA Spotted mission. '''Been There, Done That - Win on all 150 missions. Enrollment - Spend your first Token on Research. Most Autonomous Colleague (MAC) - Complete all research trees. Dart Graduate - '''Complete the Dart Monkey Research Tree. '''Tough Tacks - Complete the Tack Shooter Research Tree. Strongest Snipers - Complete the Sniper Monkey Research Tree. Boomerang Threats - Complete the Boomerang Monkey Research Tree. Stable Shurikens - Complete the Ninja Monkey Research Tree. Bombing Alert - Complete the Bomb Shooter Research Tree. Wildest West - Complete the Cowboy Monkey Research Tree. Freeze! - Complete the Ice Monkey Research Tree. Some Sticky Stuff - Complete the Glue Gunner Research Tree. Advanced Guidance - Complete the Lieutenant Monkey Research Tree. Mastered Magic - Complete the Monkey Apprentice Research Tree. D-Day Preparation Complete - Complete the Buccaneer Monkey Research Tree. Yellow Justice - Complete the Super Monkey Research Tree. Successful Experiment! - Complete the Alchemist Monkey Research Tree. Truly Royal Air Force - Complete the Helicopter Monkey Research Tree. Torpedo! - Complete the Monkey Sub Research Tree. Construction Finished - Complete the Monkey Engineer Research Tree. Solid Shells - Complete the Mortar Monkey Research Tree. Well Trained - Complete the General Monkey Research Tree. Music Master - Complete the Saxophone Monkey Research Tree. MOAB Master - Complete the Tank Monkey Research Tree. No Flaws With The Cause - Complete the Monkey Village Research Tree. Thriving - Complete the Banana Farm Research Tree. Tsar Bomba - Complete the Nuclear Monkey Research Tree.Category:Games Category:Franchises Category:Bloons Tower Defense 10 Series from PhilProd2018